finalfantasyxiiifandomcom-20200222-history
Tatta Hitori No Mikata
Lyrics Romaji Yatto mitsuketa ki ga shitan da Tatta hitori no mikata Nando tsutaetatte tarinai yo Nee hontou arigatou Jibun ga daikirai datta Hito mo shinjirezu ni ita Mienai teki ni obiete tobira tozashiteta Anata mo usotsuki nan deshou Na no ni watashi dou shitan darou Ukkari kokoro no kagi wo watashite ita Utagatte gomen Mada jishin nai kedo Anata to iru to Kodoku ja naite omou no Yatto mitsuketa ki ga shitan da Tatta hitori no mikata Tada soba ni iru dake de Yasashiku nareru yo uso mitai ni Zutto kakaeteta rettoukan Anata ni aete kawatta Nando tsutaetatte tarinai yo Nee hontou arigatou Shiranai anata no hyoujou Mitsukeru tabi chotto dake Mata tobira wo shimete shimaisou ni naru Dakedo Shinjite miru yo Anata no egao Datte soredake de Donna fuan mo fukitobaseru no Yatto mitsuketa ki ga shitan da Tatta hitotsu no hikari Massagu ni michibite ne Mou nidoto mayowanai you ni Zutto jama shiteta senyuukan Anata no ai de keshite Mirai wa nando mo kaerarerutte Oshiete kureta hitoo Kitto anata koso kyuuseishu Kitto unmei no hito Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo wakeainagara aruitekou Yatto mitsuketa shimattan da Tatta hitori no mikata Tada soba ni iru dake de Yasashiku nareru yo yume ja nai Zutto kakaeteta rettoukan Anata ni aete kawatta Nando tsutaetatte tarinai yo Nee hontou arigatou English Tranlsation I finally realized That you were my only friend No matter how many times I say this it's not enough Hey, thank you for everything I really hated myself I didn't even trust in other people I closed the doors as I was frightened by the enemy I couldn't see Even I called you a liar Yet I didn't know what to do I carelessly gave away the key to my heart I'm sorry for doubting you I still don't have confidence but With you here I thought to myself "I'm not alone" I finally realized That you were my only friend Standing right next to you (The dangers we face) got easier as if it was a lie. All this time I had inferiority complex But I changed after I met you No matter how many times I say this it's not enough Hey, thank you for everything Those strange expressions you had At the times I look at you Made me want to close my door again But this time I'll try to believe Those smiles you made With just that I'll brush away any anxiety I finally realized That you were my single light You guided me as we march on So I won't hesitate ever again I viewed (myself) as a hindrance all this time But meeting you made it disappear "We can go back to the future as we want" You were the person who taught me that Surely you're my hero Surely you're my fated person Let's walk on while sharing the joy and sadness together I finally found you You were my only friend Standing right next to you It's not a dream (that the dangers we face have) gotten easier